Under the terms of this contract, the Prague Institute for Advanced Studies will (a) design and implement epidemiological studies to address the feasibility of studying the incidence of identified chronic illnesses among the Czech miners and review existing sources of data on disease incidence to determine if relationships exist between environmental and occupational factors and health outcomes that would warrant further study; and (b) develop methods to gather biological specimens, medical records, and exposure data on identified subgroups of the mining population.